<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Calls by SenSlug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205021">Late Night Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenSlug/pseuds/SenSlug'>SenSlug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Heavy Drinking, Hinted Shinra/Kadota, M/M, Nightclub, OOCness, Oldfic, PWP, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenSlug/pseuds/SenSlug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Old fic from ffnet I still kind of like) When Shinra, Kadota, and Izaya call Shizuo drunk to come pick them up late at night, the bartender gets a drunken flea in his lap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so I finally decided to start moving some of my old fics from Fanfiction.net (username RadioSlug) so if it seems familiar, that's why. Please keep in mind this is from 2013 and I've gotten waay better at writing since then, so if this one is kind of hard to read (and if there are some weird tropes) take it easy on me because it's a 7 year old fic I sprayed some frebreeze on in an attempt to make it less cringey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shizuo's phone rang, waking him up roughly. It was late. Not just late, obscenely late. It was the kind of late that made you wonder why there was even a time for it, why they still used numbers instead of just putting 'so fucking late' or 'why are you awake right now' on all of the clocks. He growled in annoyance and picked up the phone to see who it was.</p><p> Shinra? Why would the doctor be calling him at this hour?</p><p>"Hello?" He asked as he answered the phone. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, wanting nothing more than to flop back onto the body-warmed pillow and sleep some more. But he refrained, knowing that if he didn't answer the phone; his doctor friend would just keep calling. And he most certainly did not want to be woken up twice in the same night.<br/>
There was a small commotion from the other line and Shizuo could hear loud, thumping music in the background, as well as many voices.</p><p>"Shizuooo, come get usss!" He recognized Shinra's voice, although slightly slurred and slowed down.</p><p>"Why do you need me to come get you? Wait, are you drunk?" He asked.</p><p>"Wh-what?! Hold on..." There was a pause and the incessant music started to fade out, as if getting farther away. He heard a few other voices he couldn't make out. "Okay. Now, what?"</p><p>"Why do you need me to come get you?" Shizuo repeated, more annoyed.</p><p>"Because me, Kadota, and Izaya went out to a club. And, And Kadota was supposed to be out designated driver, but he got too drunk!" He heard an 'I'm not too drunk!' from Kadota and a laugh from who he assumed to be Izaya. At the mention of the flea's name, his blood boiled.</p><p>"Why can't Celty come get you?"</p><p>"Because, there's only room for one other person on her bike. And besides, she...she doesn't approve of me drinking like this."</p><p>"Fine, I'll come get you and Kadota, but the flea's going to have find another way home."<br/>
"Izayaa, you have to...have to find another way home, he said that he would only come get me and Kadoka. I mean a Kadota." He explained to Izaya, Shizuo could nearly feel the pout from the louse.</p><p>"Tha's not faiiiir!" Came the whine in the background. There was more commotion as Izaya wrestled the phone from Shinra. "Shizu-chaaaan! Tha's not faiiir! I'll get kidnapped and raped if I don' go with youuu!"</p><p>"No, flea." He said angrily.</p><p>"Please?" Pleaded the drunken flea.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"NO."</p><p>Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?"</p><p>"Fuck. FINE, if you just shut up!"</p><p>"Yay!" Cheered the other. "Guys! I can come with you guys!" There were cheers from the other two and Shinra took back his phone.</p><p>"Where are you guys?" Shizuo asked while getting up from his bed and finding the pair of pants he wore today so he could put them back on.</p><p>"We're at a club!" Shinra said it like it was the most helpful piece of advice in the world.</p><p>"I know, but which club?" Shizuo was getting really annoyed at the way the drunken doctor was acting. He slipped his pants over his boxers, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.</p><p>"Um..." Shinra hesitated. "Guys, what is the name of this club?"</p><p>"I can't remember...jus'...jus' tell him that it's the new one." Kadota said.</p><p>"It's the new one." Shinra repeated.</p><p>"Okay, I'm on my way. See you in a few." He said as he grabbed his keys and opened the door.</p><p>"Okay. Oh, Shizuo, Izaya says he loves you!" There was a triad of giggling after that. </p><p>Shizuo's face turned scarlet as he hung up angrily.</p><p>Shizuo walked out into the cold winter night, pulling the gray jacket he was wearing over his ears to protect them from the harsh wind. He found his car and got in, immediately turning on the heat. He started toward the direction that he knew the club would be in. He was surprised at how cold it had gotten. It seemed only yesterday that it was ninety degrees. Now, there was frost everywhere, blurring the lines between one figure and the next with soft white. He would definitely rather it be summer.</p><p>He rolled up to the new club, and sure enough, waiting outside were his three friends. Well, his two friends and a flea. Shinra was doubled over with his hand on the wall of the club, most likely puking. His regular white lab coat was replaced with a nice-looking dark blue puffy jacket, he had jeans on and his, now puke-covered, shoes were just simple white store-brand tennis shoes. Kadota was rubbing his friend's back soothingly; he looked pretty much the same as he usually did; same jacket, same pants, and same shoes. Except his bandana was missing, probably lost somewhere in the club, his shaggy brown hair was sticking up everywhere comically. Izaya was the first to notice Shizuo pull up, loping for the car shakily. He still had his trademark fur-lined jacket, but instead of the regular v-neck t-shirt, he was wearing a tight black turtleneck sweater.</p><p>"Hey, Shizu-chan! You actually came!" Izaya said loudly, grinning lopsidedly. Although he was trying to hide it, Izaya was shivering, and Shizuo could tell. "Guys! Shizu's here!" The other two looked up and then started over to the blonde's car. "Shotgun!" Izaya called, jumping in the passenger's seat, leaving the other two to try to figure out how to open the back seat doors. Once everybody was in, Shizuo drove off.</p><p>"Hey. Hey, Shizuo?" Shinra started from where he was slumping against Kadota, who was in turn slumping against him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Can...can I stay at your place until I'm un-drunk?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I don't wanna havta face the wrath of Celty."</p><p>Shizuo sighed. "I guess,"</p><p>"No fair! I wanna stay at Shizu-chan's house, too!" Izaya flailed limply, trying to push himself up the seat in order to sit more comfortably, his alcohol-weakened arms wavering before giving out and making him plop back down in the exact same spot he was in.</p><p>"No way, flea." Shizuo growled, his blood pressure rising, gripping onto the steering wheel, and cracking it in a few places.</p><p>"Awww, but Shizu-chaaannn! Shinjuku is sooo far awayy." Izaya whined again. "Pleaseee?"<br/>
"God damnit, FINE flea, but don't touch anything you don't have to."</p><p>"Yay!" Izaya threw his limp arms in the air in celebration.</p><p>"Do you want to stay, too, Kadota?" Shizuo asked, getting no response from the other. "Kadota!"</p><p>Shinra looked over to the other slumped against him. "Shh, he's sleepin'."</p><p>"So I guess that's a yes." Shizuo grumbled, not liking the fact that he suddenly had a house full of drunken people to take care of.</p><p>"Yay! It's a slumber party!" Izaya cheered, falling into a fit of giggles at the thought of having a slumber party with the three other men in the car.</p><p>They reached Shizuo's apartment complex and went inside, Shizuo carrying Kadota on his shoulder.</p><p>Shizuo flopped Kadota down on the couch, waking him up. "Wha? Hey, guys!" He waved happily at the others, not having nearly enough sleep to sober him up from the sumptuous amount of alcohol he had in his bloodstream.</p><p>"Do you guys want some hot cocoa to warm you up?" Shizuo asked, his innate sense of hospitality kicking in, much to his disdain. They all nodded, so Shizuo went into the kitchen and took four mugs out of the cabinet and grabbed the instant cocoa from a shelf to his right. He put hot water into his coffee maker so it would run through and heat up. After it was done he filled the mugs with the hot water and the chocolate powder, adding just a little of his precious milk to each mug, and took the hot drinks to the living room to hand out to his drunken companions.</p><p>"Alright guys, it's ready. Be careful, though, it's hot." Shizuo put the four mugs on the coffee table and picked one back up, sitting down on the easy chair behind him. He watched on as the three scrambled for their mugs clumsily, much like children would do when they were offered candy. "Oh, and if any of you three puke on anything but the toilet, you're being thrown out the window."</p><p>"We'll try our best, Shizu-chan!" Izaya giggled, taking his mug and sitting on the couch across from Shizuo, the other two taking consecutive seats beside him, Kadota in the middle and Shinra on the other side. They grabbed their mugs and took a big, warm, gulp of the chocolaty fluid.</p><p>It went on like that, the three and their drunken antics, Shizuo watching them in amusement, until Kadota fell asleep again, almost dropping his mug.</p><p>"Shinra, take him to the guest room, will you?" Shizuo asked, "It's just down the hall and to your right." He pointed down the hall that held the bedrooms and the bathroom.</p><p>"Sure thing!" Shinra said, pulling Kadota up by his arms and putting one arm over his shoulder. "Come on, Kadoka, let's get you to bed."</p><p>"Okay..." Kadota said quietly, much like a sleepy child. With that the two left the room, leaving Shizuo with a still drunk Izaya.</p><p>"So Shizu-chaan, nice place you got here~" Izaya mewed, leaning closer to the blonde.</p><p>"Yeah, it costs me an arm and a leg to keep though." Shizuo sighed and leaned back, hands behind his head. Before Shizuo could do much else, Izaya was standing, well, more like wobbling, right in front of him. "Flea, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I dunno..." The flea answered. "I'm just kinda makin' it up as I go." He was nearly whispering by the end of the sentence, his face was dangerously close to the blonde's and he was surprised he hadn't gotten tossed out the window already. "But I must tell you Shizu-chan, ever since we met, I've had my eyes on you." Izaya was smiling now, not a sweet smile, but not his usual one either. It was somewhere between the two, with a hint of unabashed drunkenness. "Since the first punch you ever threw at me, you kept a place in my mind."</p><p>"Flea…" Shizuo was touched by the informant's words. "Tell me, how did you even end up at a club with Kadota and Shinra?" He changed the topic, trying to ignore the fact that Izaya was now in his lap, his knees on the cushion on either side of his hips.</p><p>Izaya chuckled, leaning back away from Shizuo's face and sitting down completely on the other man's lap. "Well, funny story. I was hanging around Shinra's because I needed some information on one of the people he had seen and we started talking about the new club. Then one thing led to another and Dotachin's name got brought up somehow and we headed to the club. Silly Dotachin was supposed to be our dd, but he got drunk."</p><p>Shizuo was about to reply, but was interrupted by a muffled moan and guilty giggles coming from the guest bedroom. The sounds made Izaya and Shizuo both look up from each other's eyes to give questioning looks at the wall separating the guest room from the living room.</p><p>"It seems that Shinra won't be rejoining us tonight." Shizuo mumbled, his hands automatically resting at Izaya's hips.</p><p>"Yeah," Izaya breathed, leaning closer to the monster. "Kadoka is keeping him rather busy…should we follow their lead?"</p><p>"Might as well." Shizuo replied, gently colliding his lips with Izaya's. What started as a chaste innocent kiss became more intense and fiery as they pressed themselves flush against each other. Izaya forfeited control to Shizuo and allowed him to snake his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Shizuo could taste the alcohol and hot cocoa on Izaya's tongue. Usually he would recoil from the bitter taste of the alcohol, but for some reason, it tasted delicious on Izaya. Shizuo felt that he couldn't get enough of the taste.</p><p>He wanted. No, needed more.</p><p>Shizuo's pace sped up; rubbing his tongue on Izaya's to coax it into playing. Their tongues played coyly with each other, slipping between one mouth and the other in a dizzying dance of need.</p><p>"Hah, Shi-zu…" Izaya mewled into the kiss. He could barely keep up with the intoxicating pace that Shizuo had set. He clutched at the blonde's shoulder, his nails digging into the fabric of Shizuo's shirt. "Needs…off…" He could only scramble for the words needed to get across what he wanted. The lust that was filling his head was quickly stripping him of his all-mighty silver tongue.</p><p>"Do you want me?" Shizuo asked, breaking their kiss. Izaya nodded before dropping his head on Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo lifted Izaya's head with two fingers, leaning next to his ear, blowing into it before saying, "Then prove it."</p><p>Izaya moaned, pressing himself tightly against the blonde. He bucked down into the other, creating delightful friction that sent both of their heads spinning. "God, Shizu…I need you so bad…" Izaya unbuttoned the other's dress shirt, hands immediately making contact with the newly exposed skin. The informant brought his mouth down onto Shizuo's neck while his hands toyed with pink nipples, rolling and pinching the pert nubs and sending little shocks of pleasure shooting down into the monster's groin.</p><p>"Tell me something Shizu-chan…" Izaya whispered into Shizuo's ear when he worked his way up the other's jaw line. "Are you just as much of a monster in bed?"</p><p>Shizuo panted hard, nodding and grabbing Izaya's ass roughly.</p><p>"Then prove it." Izaya mocked, using just as much sex appeal as Shizuo did. He tried to ignore the hands massaging his bottom, but gave out an involuntary shiver despite his effort.</p><p>"Gladly." Was Shizuo's only reply before he stood, making Izaya wrap his legs around his waist, and made his way to the master bedroom before plopping Izaya on the mattress and removing his unbuttoned shirt the rest of the way. Izaya couldn't take his eyes off of that chest; it almost made him drool.</p><p>"Like what you see, flea?" Shizuo asked cockily, Izaya could only nod as Shizuo slunk towards him seductively. The blonde claimed his place over Izaya and worked the sweater, which now seemed way too tight, over the raven's torso then arms and head.</p><p>They both worked on each other's jeans, Shizuo having to help Izaya with his due to the blurred state that the other was still in. Shizuo kissed Izaya's neck and moved down the other's torso, leaving a cold, wet trail down the span of skin, stopping to dip his tongue into the belly button before pulling Izaya's boxers down and engulfing his member without warning.</p><p>Izaya gasped loudly when a wet heat surrounded his erection. He wrapped his legs around Shizuo's head and his hands flew to the tousled bleached locks. Carmine eyes rolled back in their sockets as Izaya allowed himself to be lost in the intoxicating sensation of Shizuo around him. He was so close to the edge, just a little more and he would go tumbling right over into the blissful abyss of orgasm.</p><p>But then Shizuo pulled back. The lack of contact between Shizuo's mouth and his member made Izaya whine with displeasure. It was not fair, he had been so close, then the blonde just had to pull away right at that agonizing point of no return.</p><p>"God, flea…" Shizuo started, burying his face into the other's neck. Those magical noises that Izaya was making were making his head spin, he couldn't get enough of them. "Make more of those noises." With that, Shizuo seated himself between Izaya's legs and ground their erections together.</p><p>"Ahn! Shizu-cha-han!" Izaya gave him exactly what he wanted. He gripped the sheets above his head until his knuckles turned white. "P-please—nngh!"</p><p>"Please…what, Izaya?" Shizuo smirked at the other, loving just how submissive the raven was being. He slowed his grinding until it nearly stopped completely, barely moving against the other.</p><p>"P-please, just…" Izaya closed his eyes, knowing that what he was about to say had the possibility of haunting him for the rest of his life. "Just…fuck me!" He blurted out. He pushed back on Shizuo hard, making the other above him shiver with want.</p><p>"Then, unless you want it to hurt a lot, suck." Shizuo commanded, presenting three fingers to Izaya's mouth. Izaya took them in without question, swirling in tongue around each digit to make sure they were coated with enough saliva. Deeming them wet enough, Shizuo pulled his fingers out of Izaya's mouth and trailed them down to his entrance. He pushed the first finger in, Izaya whined in discomfort, and started thrusting into the tight heat. Soon, the second and third followed and Shizuo set up a comfortable pace, searching for that one spot inside Izaya that he knew would drive the other absolutely crazy.</p><p>"Nahh, Shiz—Shizu, there!" Izaya nearly screamed. No doubt Shizuo would be hearing complaints from the neighbors in the morning. Izaya moaned deeply as he started to push back on Shizuo's fingers, literally fucking himself on the digits to get more stimulation against his prostate.</p><p>Shizuo couldn't take it any longer; he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Izaya's entrance. "Relax or it will hurt worse." He warned before thrusting inside the male beneath him. Izaya was so tight, if Shizuo didn't know any better, he would swear that Izaya was a virgin. It was unbelievably hard for Shizuo not to plow the raven into the mattress right then and there, but out of common courtesy, he held back to allow Izaya to get used to him. After all, he was bigger than three fingers. Izaya gasped in pain, holding onto Shizuo's shoulders to brace himself. He forced himself to relax around Shizuo and soon pain ebbed away into pleasure and he moved against the blonde experimentally.</p><p>Taking the fact that Izaya had slackened his grip on his shoulders as sign to move, Shizuo pushed forward, relishing in the tight heat that was wrapped around him. Soon enough, Shizuo had Izaya a moaning mess as he pounded in and out of him. He was thrusting fast and hard, trying to find that one spot that would make the informant lose his mind.</p><p>"Ahhann, Shizuuuu!" Izaya screamed out as Shizuo hit his prostate dead on. "F-faster!" Shizuo could only oblige, he aimed for that spot and pounded at it in such an animalistic manner that for a moment, he was afraid that he might break Izaya's hips. But he was too lost in the gratuitous bliss that was overwhelming him. He was so close, he wouldn't last much longer.</p><p>"Shi-i-zu-u-chahan! I'm so clo-ose!" Izaya squealed out between moans and cries of ecstasy. His moans seemed to only spur Shizuo on as he started to piston his hips faster that Izaya thought possible. Those bruising thrusts given to him brought Izaya to the very edge and suddenly pushed him over in a toe-curling, eye-rolling orgasm. Cum splattered on his and Shizuo's stomachs as his vision went completely white.</p><p>"G-god…Izayyaaa!" Shizuo groaned, feeling Izaya's walls tighten around him even more and spilling his essence inside the informant and collapsing on top of him.</p><p>They both lay there panting in the afterglow for a few moments before Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and rolled over next to him.</p><p>"Flea…" Shizuo started, letting out an exhausted yawn. He had forgotten that he was in the middle of sleeping before all of this started. "All I have to say is that you better not have any diseases…"</p><p>Izaya chuckled wryly. "Don't worry Shizu-chan, I'm clean." He said before letting himself drop into the warm darkness of sleep, Shizuo following suit.</p><p>The morning after, Shizuo woke up in his bed. He looked down onto the warm body against his chest. Izaya was laying there completely naked, curled up against him. 'Oh, that right, the flea and I…' He thought as memories from the night before bombarded his brain. He felt that he should get up and try to rouse the other two men in the house, maybe make some breakfast and take a shower. But when he looked down at the still-sleeping Izaya's adorable face, he smiled warmly.</p><p>'I suppose I could lay here for a while longer…'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>